


Power rangers

by orphan_account



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Seraphinas there for like two lines sorry, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so I wanted to make a power rangers AU for unO but I DIDNT want to make anything that people would expect out of bc I was afraid I would abandon it and also professional writing is hard to start and to finish but I had a spectacular idea to justAuthor: do it like this as if we're still in fuckign 2010. I'm a genius . Anyways this is inspired by that ekurei fic that tumblr user whoredimple made check it out .
Kudos: 9





	Power rangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little joke fic I like to mess around with that people may enjoy u.u

[Remi, a pink haired 16 year old girl, walks through a park. An explosion happens.]

Remi: What?!

[A man in a orange latex suit jumps out of the explosion, armed with a sword and his fists. He rolls on the ground alongside another man in a latex suit, except red. He is walking normally.]

Red latex suit guy: We're sorry young lady, but you have to come with us.

Remi: what!-

Orange latex suit guy: [Knocks Remi out by a chop in the neck]

[Remi falls to the ground with a thump, the red latex suit guy takes his helmet off and kneels down next to her. He is very distressed, and looks for a pulse]

Red latex suit guy: Isen! What the fuck! We could've every just gotten her to come with us!

Isen: Blyke, think of it like this. If YOU were approached by two men wearing latex suits who told you that you were also gonna wear a latex suit like this would and also save the world, WOULD you say yes? Think of it like this, it's better for us to restrain her at the base so that she doesn't have the opportunity to run away from us because we are TOTAL weirdos! We can explain the whole thing there, now make another explosion happen so we can get outta here. 

Blyke: ...okay [ Makes a explosion ] 

[en scene] 

[Remi, a pink haired teenage girl, is restrained to a chair. What I mean but that is that there's glue on the bottom of the seat and she can't get up. The chair is glued to the floor. She's on the ground. Remi's eyes flutter open, it takes about three seconds until she starts screaming.]

Remi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Isen: We knew your brother, Rei.

Remi: [Continues to scream, but out of sadness.]

Blyke: He was a great guy, and had awesome hair.

Remi: [Crying] Yeah, it runs in the family.

Isen: I'm gonna cut to the chase, we need you to take his place as a warrior.

Remi: [Stops crying, starts only sniffling.] Wh-what?

Blyke: Don't phrase it like that! You'll be taking his place as the Yellow ranger, except you'll be....the pink ranger.

Remi: what? His hair is blue.

Blyke: blue ranger was taken by Elaine, he also had yellow eyes. We worked with what he had. 

Remi: What do you mean ranger? [She tries to get out of the chair glue's grip] Did this have anything to do with his death?!

[A old man with glasses and wavy teal hair comes through the hair. Light reflects off his glasses like he's a suspicious anime character.]

Old man with glasses and wavy teal hair: More specifically, the creatures we fight had something to do with his death.

[Remi stops trying to pull herself off the glue seat and listens intently.]

Old man with glasses and wavy teal hair: We've been subduing monsters for the last year or so. You've might've noticed a few schedule changes with him.

Remi: You mean the time he left to go to Walmart, who never came back home and only occasionally called me?

Old man with glasses and wavy teal hair: Yes, but since his body's been found-

[Everyone in the room winces.]

Old man with glasses and wavy teal hair: -you can tell it's not that way anymore. The monsters got to him and our current leader was also taken down as well, though not in the way that your brother has. Your brother is suspected to be part of a conspiracy. We're short on people, and we need someone to fight for our cause. What your brother fought for, what he died for. What do you say, Remi, potential next leader of the X-Rangers?

[Isen mentally slaps himself out of the stupidity of the name choice. The old man with glasses and wavy teal hair extends a hand to Remi (towards the ground, basically because she's just lying there glued to a chair). His shadow is cast over Remi, and she also reaches out to grab his hand. 

He pulls her hand up, and the chair along with it. Remi is sitting upright again, but she's still glued to a chair. A girl with pink hair and yellow highlights come in with a bucket of water that seems to be steaming.]

Remi: [Points to the bucket] What's that for?

Old man with glasses and wavy hair: It's for melting away the glue.

Remi: What do you mean melting- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Blyke: Master Vaughn! You- what the heck!

Vaughn: How else was I supposed to unglue her?

* * *

END CREDITS

REMI AS: THE NEW PINK RANGER WHO IS LOOKING FOR DETAILS ON HER BROTHERS DEATH.

ISEN AS: THE GUY WHO KNOCKS REMI OUT

BLYKE AS: THE GUY WHO GLUED HER TO A CHAIR BECAUSE ROPES OR TAPE MADE HIM FEEL LIKE A CREEP

OLD MAN WITH WAVY GREEN GLASSES- wait what? AS: THE SKETCHY MENTOR TO THE TRIO

PINK GIRL WITH YELLOW HIGHLIGHTS: seraphina 

AND MUCH MORE CHARACTERS TO GO


End file.
